313th Tactical Airlift Group
The 313th Tactical Airlift Group is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was to the 322d Airlift Division at RAF Mildenhall, England. It was inactivated on 1 February 1992. During World War II, the group was assigned to both Twelfth and Ninth Air Forces in North Africa, Italy and Western Europe. The 313 TCG was highly decorated for its combat parachute infantry drops during the Invasion of Sicily (Operation Husky); Invasion of Italy (Operation Avalanche); Invasion of France (Operation Overlord); the airborne invasion of the Netherlands (Operation Market-Garden); and the airborne crossing of the Rhine River, (Operation Varsity). History : For additional history and lineage, see 313th Tactical Airlift Wing World War II C-47A-70-DL Skytrain 42-100646, shown at AAF Station Nordholz, Germany, July 1945.]] Trained for overseas duty with C-47's and C-53's. Moved to North Africa, April–May 1943, and assigned to Twelfth Air Force. Trained for the invasion of Sicily and entered combat on the night of 9 July 1943 by dropping paratroops near Gela. Although attacked by ground and naval forces while carrying reinforcements to Sicily on the night of II Jul, the group completed the mission and received a DUC for the performance. Transported supplies and evacuated wounded in the Mediterranean area until late in Aug when the group moved to Sicily for the invasion of Italy. Dropped paratroops of 82d Airborne Division south of Salerno on the night of 13 September 1943 and flew a reinforcement mission the following night. Resumed transport activities in the theater until February 1944, and then joined Ninth Air Force in England. Prepared for the invasion of France and on D-Day 1944, released paratroops near Picauville; dropped reinforcements over the same area on 7 June, being awarded second DUC for its part in the invasion. Dropped paratroops near Arnheim and Nijmegen on 17 September during the airborne attack on Holland and released gliders carrying reinforcements to that area on 18 and 23 September Moved to France, February–March 1945, and received C- 46's for the airborne assault across the Rhine; dropped paratroops of 17th Airborne Division near Wesel on 24 March as part of Operation Varsity. When not engaged in airborne operations the group evacuated wounded personnel and ex-prisoners of war, and also transported cargo such as ammunition, gasoline, medical supplies, and food until after V-E Day. Returned to the US, August–September 1945. Inactivated on 15 November 1945. Cold War Activated in Austria on 30 September 1946. Assigned to United States Air Forces in Europe Army of Occupation and equipped with C-47 and C-54 aircraft was assigned to Tulln Air Base, becoming host unit. Transferred, without personnel and equipment, to the US on 25 June 1947 and assigned to Tactical Air Command. Trained with gliders and C-82's. Redesignated 313th Troop Carrier Group, (Heavy) in July 1948. Moved to Germany, October–November 1948, and joined United States Air Forces in Europe for participation in the Berlin airlift. Transported cargo such as coal, food, and medicine into West Berlin from November 1948 to September 1949. Redesignated 313th Troop Carrier Group (Special) in February 1949. Inactivated in Germany on 18 September 1949. Redesignated 313th Troop Carrier Group (Medium), Activated in the US on February 1953. Assigned to Tactical Air Command. Trained with C-119's. Inactivated on 8 June 1955 when 313th Troop Carrier Wing converted to Tri-Deputate organization and assigned all operational components directly to the wing. Reactivated in 1978 at RAF Mildenhall, England to manage Military Airlift Command activities at the aerial port, operating a terminal that handled C-5 Galaxy and C-141 Starlifter flights to and from the United States. Also hosted the "Bravo" squadron at Mildenhall that operated 16 C-130E/H Hercules transports on a rotational basis from the United States. Inactivated in 1992 as part of the inactivation of MAC, mission taken over by USAFE. Lineage * Constituted as 313th Transport Group on 28 January 1942 : Activated on 2 March 1942. : Re-designated 313th Troop Carrier Group in July 1942 : Inactivated on 15 November 1945 * Activated on 30 September 1946 : Re-designated 313th Troop Carrier Group, (Heavy) in July 1948 : Re-designated 313th Troop Carrier Group (Special) in February 1949 : Inactivated on 18 September 1949 * Re-designated 313th Troop Carrier Group (Medium) and activated on 1 February 1953 : Inactivated on 8 June 1955 * re-Designated 313th Tactical Airlift Group and activated on 15 June 1964 : Inactivated on 30 September 1973 * Re-designated 313th Tactical Airlift Group and activated on 15 September 1978 : Inactivated on 1 February 1992 Assignments * I Troop Carrier Command, 2 March 1942 – 24 April 1943 : Attached to: 53d Troop Carrier Wing, 2 March 1942 – 24 April 1943 * Twelfth Air Force, 9 May 1943 * 52d Troop Carrier Wing, 4 February 1944 – 5 August 1945 * Third Air Force, 14 September – 15 November 1945 * United States Air Forces in Europe : Attached to: XII Fighter Command, 30 September 1946 – 25 June 1947 * Ninth Air Force, 25 June 1947 * 313th Troop Carrier Wing, 28 July 1947 – 18 September 1949; 1 February 1953 * Eighteenth Air Force, 25 August 1953 – 8 June 1955 * 322d Airlift Division, 15 September 1978 – 1 February 1992 Stations * Daniel Field, Georgia, 2 March 1942 * Bowman Field, Kentucky, 21 June 1942 * Florence Army Airfield, South Carolina, 4 August 1942 * Maxton Army Airfield, North Carolina, 13 December 1942 – 24 April 1943 * Oujda Airfield, French Morocco, 9 May 1943 * Kairouan Airfield, Tunisia, 16 June 1943 * Sciacca Airfield, Sicily, 23 August 1943 * Trapani/Milo Airfield, Sicily, 3 October 1943 * RAF Folkingham (AAF-484), England, 4 February 1944 * Achiet Airfield (B-54), France, 28 February – 5 August 1945 * Baer Field, Indiana, 14 September – 15 November 1945 * AAF Station Tulln, Austria, 30 September 1946 – 25 June 1947 * Langley Field, Virginia, 25 June 1947 * Bergstrom Field, Texas, 15 July 1947 – 22 October 1948 * Fassberg RAF Station, Germany, 9 November 1948 – 18 September 1949 * Mitchel AFB, New York, 1 February 1953 * Sewart AFB, Tennessee, 2 October 1953 – 8 June 1955 * RAF Mildenhall, England, 15 September 1978 – 1 February 1992 Components * 29th Troop Carrier Squadron (27), 2 March 1942 – 22 September 1945; 30 September 1946 – 18 September 1949; 1 February 1953 – 8 June 1955 * 47th Troop Carrier Squadron (N3), 2 March 1942 – 22 September 1945; 30 September 1946 – 18 September 1949; 1 February 1953 – 8 June 1955 * 48th Troop Carrier Squadron (5X), 2 March 1942 – 22 September 1945; 30 September 1946 – 18 September 1949; 1 February 1953 – 8 June 1955 * 49th Troop Carrier Squadron (H2), 2 March 1942 – 22 September 1945; 30 September 1946 – 18 September 1949; 1 February 1953 – 8 June 1955 Aircraft * C-47/C-53 Skytrain, 1942–1945; 1946–1947 * C-54 Skymaster, 1946–1947; 1848–1949 * CG-4 Waco (Glider) 1947–1949 * C-82 Packet, 1947–1949 * C-46 Commando, 1953 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1953–1955 References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4 * Johnson, David C. (1988), U.S. Army Air Forces Continental Airfields (ETO), D-Day to V-E Day; Research Division, USAF Historical Research Center, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. Category:Military units and formations established in 1940